


Five Times It Was Impossible to be Discrete on the Bus

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Series: Life in the Field [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not that big.</p><p>Takes place shortly after "Five Times Skye Tried to Find a Place to Stay in New York."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times It Was Impossible to be Discrete on the Bus

1\. Skye

After finding the Captain America toothbrush in May's bathroom, Skye can't help but look at May and Coulson differently. She notices subtle things that she never picked up on before - Coulson's frequent visits to the cockpit, their early morning workouts. Before she never gave it much thought. Now she wonders if the others have noticed it too.

 

2\. Ward

Ward wakes up earlier than usual and goes into the galley to get some breakfast. Coulson and May are already there drinking coffee.

"You guys are up early," he observes. They just look at him. Ward notices something odd about Coulson's suit. "Were you working all night?"

"No," Coulson says. "Why do you ask?"

"Isn't that the same suit you were wearing yesterday?"

Coulson takes a sip of his coffee and does not answer.

Later Ward notices that Coulson is wearing a different suit.

 

3\. Fitz

Fitz has been up all night playing Sam and Max. He does not realize how late (or rather early) it is until he goes into the galley to get a snack and realizes that it is almost 5 AM. Fortunately there's nothing urgent that day, and Simmons will cover for him with the team.

He grabs some granola bars and heads back to his bunk. On his way he spots Coulson coming from the direction of the cockpit.

Fitz worries about what would make Coulson go to the cockpit in the middle of the night. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Well then why -" Fitz starts to ask, but then notices that Coulson's tie is draped loosely around his collar, and his shirt is wrinkled. The top buttons are not buttoned, and it does not look like he is wearing an undershirt. "Never mind," he says hastily before diving back into his bunk.

 

4\. Simmons

Simmons goes to the galley to get some breakfast. May is leaning against the counter and drinking water after her morning work out.

"Oh, are you a Red Sox fan too?" Simmons asks excitedly.

May looks blankly at her. "No."

Simmons gestures at her Red Sox shirt. "I just assumed because of your shirt."

May walks back towards the cockpit without any further explanation, and Simmons is wise enough not to ask for one.

 

5\. The Team

Ward, Skye, and Fitz-Simmons are comparing notes in the galley.

"Actually S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have any regulations against inter-agency dating," Ward says.

"Really? I would have thought S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't want their agents hooking up," Skye says.

"Just as long as it's done discretely," he says.

"So it's like Don't Ask Don't Tell," Skye says.

"More like don't let it interfere with your job, and Director Fury doesn't care."

Coulson and May join them. "What is everyone talking about?" he asks.

Skye wonders if the rest of them notice how May walks over to the refrigerator, pulls out two apples, peels the stickers off, and hands one to Coulson.

She smirks. "Oh nothing."


End file.
